Panic at the Disco
by Ren-chan Jinguji
Summary: "CALL 911! WE NEED HELP!" Assasin? Stalker? Who else would want the whole band STARISH dead? (this was baste off of a dream and WARNING! May include some fluffy Yaoi and blood)


**Hey there people!XD Its Ren-chan here with a new FanFic! i actually got this idea from a dream that i kept having... and i finally decided to turn it into an actual story! Now WARNING! this might make you mad! (and btw the song is Maji Love 2000%!)**

**Hope you Enjoy!;D**

**Panic at the Disco Chapter 1**

The blinding lights washing over them as they danced, the crowd of fans screaming and shouting their names. What more could they want? They just wanted to make people happy, and that is exactly what they did.

**ALL: "Now here we are!(HEY) We've come so far!(WITH YOU)**

**Your gonna love,(JUMP) our happy LIFE!(SHOW SHOW)**

**And now I know you're my star, it's who we are when we say, (WE ARE STARISH)**

**Loves a shooting STAR! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"**

**Natsuki: "I NEED you, S…"**

**Tokiya: "I FEEL you, T…"**

**Cecil: "I MISS you, A…"**

**Ren: "I KISS you, R…"**

**Ittoki: "I BELIEVE you, I…"**

**Syo: "I HOLD you, S…"**

**Masato: "I WANT you, H…"**

**ALL: "We are STARISH FOREVER!"**

**Ren: "The feeling that's in my heart"**

**Natsuki: "All my love for you,"**

**Ittoki: "Give Me,"**

**Ittoki/Ren/Natsuki: "Give me your love, Give me, ah…"**

**Syo: "1000 loves not enough,"**

**Cecil: "We Can give it more,"**

**Syo/Cecil: "Now let's raise it 2000% LOVE! (LOVE)**

**Tokiya: "Come on sing with us,"**

**Masato: "We will start to raise our hands,"**

**Tokiya: "We're in,"**

**Masato: "Back again"**

**Tokiya/Masato: "DANCE and DANCE!"**

**Tokiya: "Are you gonna sing?"(Ittoki: Holla!)**

**Masato: "Are you listening?"(Ren: Thank you!")**

**Natsuki: "Your loves so sweet,"**

**Syo: "That my heart starts to skip a beat!"**

**ALL: "We are STARISH, 3, 2, 1, let's go!"**

**Cecil: "We sing this song for you!"**

**ALL: "Now here we are!(HEY) We've come so far!(GET YOU)**

**Your gonna love,(JUMP) This happy Pulse!(SHOW SHOW)**

**We will catch each of your hearts, just like this star we begin!(YES WE LOVE YOU)**

**Every time we sing!"**

**ALL: "Now that we're back, we'll give our all! We will go on to tell you that we LOVE, BA BANG, JA JUMP LOVE YOU!"**

After winning the UtaPri Award, the band STARISH decided to do one more song. Of course the song being Maji Love 1000%. As they sang the crowd joined in. Everybody was smiling and laughing and singing.

Masato and Ren were singing together and did a duet, Ittoki and Tokiya did a dance and Syo, Natsuki, and Cecil went on with thanking everyone at the end of the concert. When they went backstage, they met up with their composer, Haruka Nanami who congratulated them with high fives.

"Good work guys! I'm so proud of you all!" She smiled brightly at the band and went over to her friend Tomochika who had congratulated the boys with a thumbs up.

The boys looked at each other. They were still so shocked that they had actually won.

"I can't believe we did it…" Ittoki huffed out. They were still out of breath from all the dancing and they'd sat on the ground in a small circle.

"Yeah…we did it!" Syo raised his fist in the air and cheered. Natsuki smiled and did the same. Then everybody joined in. They all cheered and brought their fists in the middle of the circle.

"Hey guys come on…let's go home…" Nanami called as all the guys got up and made their way to the exit of the stage. The guards opened the doors and when the boys stepped outside, they were met with the screaming cries and cheers of all their fans who had watched the concert.

"We love you STARISH!" The band STARISH were shocked as they stood frozen and Nanami giggled at the faces they all made.

"Let us through! Please move away!" The guards yelled as they cleared a path for the shocked band.

"Woah! That's a lot of people!" Ittoki yelled over all the screams at his band mates. The other 6 heads nodded agreeing with the red-head.

*~~* Somewhere on the roof of the stage*~~*

"…Finally…that was pure torture just listening to those damn songs…" A middle aged man whispered to himself. "Let's just get this done and over with." He loaded in a new cartridge for his sniper rifle and aimed at his target. "Goodbye STARISH…" He smirked before he finally pulled the trigger.

**END!**

**HAha! im so mean!XD I dont know what i wanna do for the next chapter but I'LL see what i can come up with. Hope you liked it and PLEASE Favorite and Review!;D **


End file.
